I Know You
by OlympianWine
Summary: (Logyn) It should be impossible, Loki knows. Sigyn has been dead by Odin's hands for decades. Yet the mortal woman in front of him is his wife reincarnated, no matter what she insists. She will remember him. He will make her.
1. Prologue

**_*I own nothing but the plot*_**

**Hello to anyone reading this! Just a short prologue, but I hope you enjoy reading it. There is more to come!**

* * *

"_Allfather_."

The word whispered though the hollow air. The man stepped forward on the barren soil, his red cloak draped over his aged shoulders imposingly. Odin stared forward. "Yes."

The soft voice came again. "What are you doing here? This is the realm of the dead."

"That is why I am here."

"Why? Are you _dead_?" There was a ring of mockery to the voice.

Odin spoke impatiently, "Hel, come forward so we may converse properly."

A long moment passed. Then the sound of fabric gliding over stones came as the ruler of the dead came forward, her long hair hiding one side of her beautiful face, although it bore no emotion. "What do you want here?"

The King of Asgard tightened his grip on his staff. His words were stilted. "As you may have heard, my son Thor defeated the dark elves on Midgard."

"I heard rumours from the souls that passed through here. But such concerns are no business of mine."

Odin ignore her, "They are true. Asgard is safe. But he did not do so with my permission."

"Ah," Hel sighed, "another errant son."

"I have only one son. Loki lost that title when he murdered Frigga."

Hel's expression turned to shock. "Loki? But she was run through by the elves' beast was she not-"

"It is his fault she lies dead!" The rage in Odin's voice was blatant. "He told the monster the way and my wife is dead!" His hands trembled, "That is why I am here. Thor saved Asgard with Loki's assistance, and so his punishment must be made lighter." Bitterness ran through his words.

Hel studied him through one cool dark eye. "And what punishment is that Allfather? Loki is yet imprisoned for his war crimes, why not just keep the sentence for him to live out the rest of his days there? It is already a light punishment."

"Because," Odin snarled. "I will be dead soon, and when Thor is king he _will_ release Loki, no matter what."

The woman stared at him. "Do you wish Loki dead? Is that why you are here, to warn me of the trickster's fate?"

Odin had regained his composure. "No. Loki cares not if he lives or dies, he holds his own life in little regard. But," the shrewd cunning that had won him many wars crossed Odin's face, "there are others who's lives he holds dear."

Hel frowned. "You would kill Thor to hurt Loki?"

Odin turned away. "Never. Thor is my heir and my son." _He is all I have left of her._

"Then of who do you speak…" Hel's voice trailed off. She pushed back her hair, revealing the corpse side of her face, forever distorted by a skull's smile. "An eye for an eye I see," she said measuredly.

"A fitting form of revenge. He will lose as I have lost, he will suffer as I am suffering."

She nodded. "Yet why do you come to me?" She walked forward, "What have you to ask of me Allfather?"

Odin's chest heaved. "You are the ruler of the dead. The director of souls." His gaze wandered over the vast expanse of grey waste, "As such you have the power of reincarnation."

Hel reeled back. "You wish to kill Sigyn, only for me to return her to life?"

"For Loki to lose the woman he loves only for her to be reborn with no memory of him, will torture him. And it will be a just reward for the slaughter of the woman he once called mother!"

"What do I get Allfather? Why would I do this for you? She has done nothing to me nor has he."

The cunning was back in the glint of his eye. "You were Asgardian once Hel. Would you like to be so again?"

Her jaw, half skin half bone, dropped. Her one eye lit up. "To be free of this place? To- to live?"

Odin nodded.

The female took a shaky breath, "It has been so long. I cannot even remember the light of a sun, nor its warmth on my skin."

"That is what I will give you, if you do this."

"And my body?"

Odin tried to hide his satisfaction. "That will take time. But magic can cover your bones, re-grow the beauty you once had."

Hel smiled. It was a terrifying sight. "Very well Allfather." She stood back, sweeping her hair over the side of her face again and standing straight. "Take Sigyn's life, and I shall rebirth her."

He smiled.

"However."

Hel's voice rang out.

"We have but one soul-mate all of us; and once you find them you can never truly be separated. The memory lives in the soul."

Odin's face darkened and he raised his head, staring above, the image of his wife's gentle smile still clear in his mind. "I know that."

Hel watched him before nodding. "Enjoy your vengeance Allfather." She stood silently, lingering to watch as Odin struck Gungnir on the ground, and the answering ray of light came crashing down through the heavens to return him to his living world.

After a moment, Hel turned, picking her way across the stones to her empty fortress.

Odin returned to Asgard, his grieving mind laced with thoughts of revenge. He stood alone in the throne room, staring at the golden seat with a pensive expression. At last gathering himself, he called out to the guard, "Where is the Lady Sigyn?"

"In her rooms Sire."

Odin's mouth twisted.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

On a clear summer night in a busy hospital on Midgard, a baby girl with blue eyes was born screaming.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter One

**_*I own nothing but the plot*_**

**Hello all :) ****Just some information: this is set around twenty five years after the end of Thor 2, except Loki didn't fake his death. In return Thor released him from jail once he was king, and then made him his advisor in order to try and keep an eye on him. So there you go.**

**Also, there's bad language in this, along with some dark-ish themes. Rating may change later on.**

**Now the story can really begin!**

* * *

Loki adjusted his scarf and checked his watch. He clicked his tongue impatiently. If there was one mortal who could both frustrate and amuse him, it was Tony Stark. He didn't turn around as heavy footsteps approached him.

"Mr Stark will see you now."

"I believe he should have seen me twenty minutes ago."

The man didn't reply. Loki appreciated that.

Entering the large circular room, he looked around, his annoyance growing. Mortals could spend their lives wasting their own time, but not his. "Man of iron!"

"Now you know only your brother gets to call me that."

Loki turned icy eyes upon the man sauntering into the room. How could a mortal so old be capable of such an arrogant saunter? "Does it amuse you," he griped, "to keep me waiting?"

Tony shrugged, smoothing back his grey hair, "Well yeah. You're not my favourite person in the universe y'know."

"Nor you mine."

"Charming. Drink?"

"No."

"No, thank you. Don't they teach you any manners up there?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I believe I've met only one person in this house who possesses good manners."

Tony shrugged, "She gets it from her mother."

The black-haired asgardian sent him a look, "That I can see."

Tony ignored him, continuing on. "She's on holiday, been gone nearly week and hasn't called. Pepper's gonna kill her."

"Feeling concerned about your offspring Stark?" Loki sneered.

"You'd know if you had any," the man shot back. He clearly hadn't lost any of his wits. "What are you here for anyway? I thought I'd heard the last from you and Thor five years ago when he sent down all that tech as a thank-you gift."

Loki sat down gracefully on a cream sofa, his suit pitch black against the furniture. "I believe he wishes to know if you are yet here."

Tony scoffed, "I'm sixty-eight, not dead."

"You will be if you keep drinking that." Loki glanced at the drink in the other man's hand. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You're always such good fun to have around Lokes."

Loki ground his teeth, "Do _not_." Stark laughed. Damn Thor, next time he asked him to go visit this insufferable mortal on his behalf he'd spit in his face.

Tony stopped laughing. "How did the experiment go, btw?" He sent Loki a pompous look, "That means 'by the way', so you know."

He rolled his eyes again. "Jane Foster is well. Barely aged at all."

Stark gaped, "What?"

Loki smirked. "Our healers are far more advanced than your mortal - what are they called? Oh yes, scientists. Which is why I am here." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small golden tube. He placed it on the table in front of him.

Tony stared, a crease appearing on his brow. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I think my brother believes that as a contributor to the experiment, you ought to have a little of the finished result."

Tony stepped back, "No."

Two groomed black brows shot up. He hadn't expected the mortal to refuse. "Surely you'd want a little longer?" Loki drawled. "Miss Romanoff accepted. And a mortal of your age-"

"I said no."

Loki eyed him speculatively. "For your daughter perhaps?" He didn't want to deal with Thor's nostalgia if one of his Midgardian friends refused this particular gift. "Surely you wouldn't deny her a prolonged life?" His silvered words obviously made an impact as Tony's expression changed. Wordlessly, he nodded.

"Excellent." Loki stood.

"How long does it last?"

Loki turned, "It is not eternity Stark - it only slows the age process. A spoonful will give a decade or two."

Tony looked up. "So, Jane…."

"She will die before Thor. That is immutable."

Silence fell between them as Tony refilled his glass. After a few long moments, he spoke. "At least he'll have you."

A shadow of passed over Loki's pale face. Doubtlessly Thor had told him of Sigyn, the wife he had lost less than three decades ago. His fault. Quickly he smoothed over his expression. "Goodbye Stark."

"Loki. Jarvis, get the door."

Loki made his way out of the building without looking back. This particular house Tony owned was on the edge of a sprawling city, but not far enough to have the Bifrost land discreetly. If he was honest with himself, Loki rather enjoyed walking through the streets of Midgard. Heads turned, women stared, and every so often he would hear a gasp from someone who obviously recognised him from the New York fiasco years ago.

As he strolled, the streets began to get busier, and soon he knew he was closer to the city. He didn't look at anyone, keeping his head held high. A few lazy thoughts wound through his mind; he had to look over the new tax revenues when he got back, there was a dispute over land Thor wanted his advice on, and Jane Foster had said she had more questions for him.

He didn't really mind her, Loki had decided once she had married Thor. She could be annoying sometimes, but that was just part of being mortal. They all annoyed him. Otherwise, she was clever, clever enough to hold an interesting conversation, and she had questions about science and magic that only he could answer. Also, she was polite. He liked that. If Loki had such things as friends, Jane Foster would almost be one of them.

But he did not like seeing her and Thor together. They reminded him too much of something he'd lost, something he would never have again. Thor had tried to introduce him to women at court, pretty, smart women, but he'd snapped and told him exactly what he thought of it.

Loki's thin lips tightened. Thor didn't understand. He would when Jane was gone. But for now he would not understand. Wouldn't understand how empty his chambers felt. Wouldn't understand how he missed the scent of perfume or fair hair. Wouldn't understand how there were books he couldn't read again without memories, songs he now detested, pieces of jewellery he had locked away. Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He had taught himself not to think of-

"Oh! Sorry!"

The weight that had collided with him was small enough that he didn't stumble, but he was startled. His eyes flew open and he breathed through his nose as he glanced down, ready to shake the mortal off. Instead, he froze. He spoke without realizing.

"Sigyn?"

The blonde woman rubbed her shoulder where she had knocked into him. _For a lean guy, he's really strong_, she thought ruefully. He whispered something and she looked at him. A shock, like a burn, flew through her veins and she almost gasped. He stared at her with green eyes, flitting over her face frantically.

"Excuse me?" She asked, stepping back.

It couldn't be. His hand closed around her wrist. "Sigyn," he repeated.

"Um, no. Sophia." She pulled her arm out of his grip. "Sorry about that, it's been a long day," she apologised again. She managed a smile before continuing her way up the street. A shiver ran down her spine._ What the hell was that?_

Her house was only a few yards ahead, and she turned to look over her shoulder at the stranger as she opened the door. The street was empty. Sophia stared at the spot where the man had been only moments ago - then shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

Impossible._ Impossible_.

Loki paced his rooms, his mind replaying the incident with woman on Midgard. It was nothing, he told himself, a mere likeness. He'd fooled himself into thinking Sigyn was before him, that was all. But that hair. The same eyes, the fair skin. He'd know her anywhere.

No. It was impossible.

And yet…

Mother had told many tales to him and Thor. Reincarnation was not unknown to the Aesir, for whatever reason, Hel had rebirthed few mortals and asgardians alike. But still.

_Impossible._

He exhaled heavily.

A knock sounded on the door. Loki raked a hand through his hair before calling out, "Enter."

"Brother." Thor's voice sounded behind him, "How…" He trailed off. "Are you well Loki?"

"Of course."

His blonde brother sent him a look. "How did Anthony find the gift?"

"Absolutely wonderful." He didn't move. Loki sighed impatiently, "He accepted it happily Thor, and wants to pass it on to his children."

Thor's eyes brightened and a smile grew across his face, "Wonderful, thank you Loki. I believe Jane was looking for you, and a messenger came with those new tax forms you wanted."

"How fantastic, there's nothing I find more entertaining than combing through the realm's expenditure," he stated dryly.

Thor frowned. "I can do it myself. It's only that you've always been so much better with financing…" He trailed off hopefully.

Loki looked at Thor

Thor looked at Loki.

He pursed his lips. "Fine. But only because I dread to think what would happen if I let you near anything important _Your Majesty_."

Thor chuckled, pointedly ignoring the snub. "Helpful as always Loki." He looked at him again, calculatingly.

"Stop that," Loki snapped.

"You look pale."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and drawing a long breath. "In case it has escaped your attention the past _millenia_, my complexion has always been-"

"No." Thor eyed him with concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Damn Thor and his newfound perception a hundred times. "I've no idea what you're talking about," Loki stated coolly, turning away. "Now, I have things to do."

With a last stare at his brother's narrow back, Thor left.

As soon as the door closed, Loki resumed pacing. What to do? _Find her._ He inhaled sharply. What if he was wrong? Reincarnation was rare, perhaps he had simply come across a mortal who bore a resemblance to his dead lover.

The thought didn't last long. It had been _her_, he'd looked at her and it had been Sigyn who had looked back. Loki's eyes narrowed. Had she recognised him? She must have. But why did she walk away? His blood began to thrum. Wrenching the door open, he strode through the palace into the library. His fingers danced along the spines of the books, finally coming to rest on one. Pulling it from the shelf, Loki flipped through the pages, scanning intently.

Nothing o reincarnation.

He seized another book.

Nothing.

Several books later, he had to admit defeat. Loki leaned against the table, breathing deeply, his thoughts a mess. A long moment passed before he raised his head and set his jaw. There may not be any answers on Asgard, but he knew where to get them.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at twelve."

Sophia smiled, leaning over to kiss the sandy-haired man on the cheek. "Thank you. "She stepped out of the car, turning back to smile at him, "See you later."

He smiled back and winked. "Don't work too hard."

She closed the door, waving as he drove off before making her way inside the restaurant. "Is that a new car?" Amy, one of the waitresses asked as she hung up her coat. "Nice."

"Yeah, Dan got a raise at work," Sophia replied, reaching for her name tag.

Amy whistled. "If he can afford that he can definitely afford to buy you a ring." A pink flush crept into her cheeks. The other woman laughed, "Oh come on, you've got to know it'll be any day now! You've been together for ages, he practically lives with you."

She shrugged, pulling back her curls into a loose bun. "We'll see what happens, I guess."

"I already know what's going to happen. You're gonna get married, and have babies, and live happily ever after," Amy sang, elbowing her in the ribs.

Sophia laughed lightly, pushing her back . "I don't know, we're a bit young..."

"A bit young? Babe, you're twenty-five."

"Twenty six."

The waitress threw her hands up, "See? Young, my ass."

Through her laughter, Sophia caught sight of the maître d glaring in their direction. She nudged her friend, "We better go, Frank's watching us and I have a bar to tend."

"Fine spoilsport, we'll finish this on our break. This conversation is not over," Amy called as she walked away, heels clicking against the stone floor.

Shaking her head, Sophia smoothed down her clothes before making her way to the bar. "Hi Frank."

He sniffed as she passed him, "Miss Miller; there are guests here trying to enjoy a refined meal. I would appreciate you having some respect for our customers, no matter what gossip you and Miss Chapman feel the need to discuss." Repressing an annoyed sigh, she nodded. "Very good Miss Miller. Now I believe there are glasses that need to be cleaned."

"You enjoy your evening Frank," Sophia replied, trying her hardest to keep the sarcasm from her tone. She wasn't sure if she managed.

The bar was mostly empty, apart from a small group waiting to be served. She smiled as she approached them from behind the counter, "What can I get you?"

Quickly filling their order, she started polishing the glasses that had been left behind. When that was done, she moved on to cleaning the counter-tops thoroughly and checking and restocking the drinks. Gradually, more people came through the doors, but she could tell it was going to be a quiet night. _Just what I wanted to be spending my night doing_, she thought silently as she tried to come up with something productive to do.

After changing the ice for what felt like the hundredth time, she felt just about ready to take a break, when the doors opened. Sophia saw Amy, who had been on her way across the restaurant to join her, sigh and give her a weary smile. "At least he's hot," she stated as she trudged back across the floor to the tables full of diners.

Sophia smiled back before turning to her customer. "Good eve..." Her breath stuck in her throat. _What on earth?_

"Good evening."

She shook herself out of her daze. "It's you!"

He smiled at her, showing off a set of brilliantly white teeth. "Well this is a surprise."

The man's voice sent chills across her skin. _Stop it. _She returned the smile, a little uncertainly. "Yes." He looked exactly the same as he had the day before; black suit, pale skin, hair longer than what was considered fashionable, and sharp green eyes. Sophia stepped back. "So, what will it be?" She asked lightly, ignoring the heaviness that seemed to have set in the air around them.

He drummed his fingers on the counter-top, "What would you suggest?"

"Well," she glanced at the array of bottles, "we have some vintage reds, or I could fix you a bourbon on the rocks? That's always popular."

"I'll have your oldest red wine."

"Sure." She turned away immediately, inexplicably relieved. _Get a hold on yourself,_ she thought furiously as she poured the drink. _He's just a guy_. "There you go," she declared, handing him the glass. He had taken a seat at the bar while her back was turned.

His eyes snapped to hers. "Thank you."

The hair on Sophia's neck pricked up. Had he been watching her? "No problem."

"What age are you?"

The question was blunt and she blinked in surprise before answering him. "I'm twenty-six." _Why?_ The word was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it down.

He stared at her. "I see."

Slight annoyance began to bubble in her as he kept looking at her as though she were a particularly interesting exhibit. "I hope that's not too much of a shock," she retorted.

The man chuckled and reached forward to extend a hand. "I am Loki," he stated.

She gave him a half-smile. "Sophia," she replied softly, taking his hand.

Loki bowed his head, brushing his lips across her knuckles, black hair falling over his shoulders. "A pleasure to meet you, _Sophia_." Heat rose to her cheeks, despite the tone of disbelief in his voice when he said her name. She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile as she pulled her hand away. Loki grinned. "So," he drawled, "What is a beautiful woman like you doing working here?"

"Making ends meet," Sophia replied. "I'm actually a music tutor, work is a bit slow at the moment." She smiled, "Something has to pay the bills."

"Music? What do you play? Allow me to guess." Loki tapped his glass. "Piano, violin, and harp."

She stared at him in surprise. "I- Well, not the harp, but piano and violin, yes." His mouth curved into a smirk. "How did you know?"

"Shall we call it gut instinct?"

Sophia let out a breath, "Well your instincts are very precise," she said, turning away to face another customer.

"They are indeed," Loki spoke quietly.

He barely touched his wine, Sophia noted as the night wore on. In fact, apart from the odd question here and there, he mostly sat and watched her. "At least I think he's watching me," she said to Amy, standing outside on their break. "I don't see him, but I can feel it." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Or maybe he likes what he sees - oh don't give me that look!" Amy laughed loudly. "What's he been asking you anyway?"

"Just strange things. Who my parents are, what are my hobbies, my favourite colour, that kind of thing."

Amy whistled. "Sounds like someone's got his eyes set on you."

Sophia glanced through the door, where she could see Loki sitting at the bar. "Don't say that."

"Oh come one, it's only tonight. It's not going to do you any harm and he seems to be nice enough." Amy coughed, "Only a while until closing, come on, let's get back to it."

When she returned back inside he smiled at her. "There you are. I feared you may have ran away."

_Weird. _"I don't have anything to run from," she replied lightly, starting to wipe the counter. "So are you new to town?"

"I've taken a recent interest in the area." His eyes narrowed the smallest bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Just your accent. I haven't heard it around here before. Where are you from?"

He watched her face carefully. "Asgard. Sound familiar?"

She shook her head, "Never heard of it sorry."

Loki frowned. "Actually..." his voice was silky. "I've just purchased a dwelling not too far from Anthony Stark's home-"

"Tony Stark? Like, _Iron Man_ Tony Stark? What do you do?"

He looked a little confused. "I suppose you could say I'm a business associate of Mr Stark."

It suddenly made a lot more sense - the accent, the formal clothes, the odd name. _Foreign wealth,_ she assumed. "Oh."

"Yes. As I was saying-"

"Excuse me sir, but it's almost midnight, we're closing." Amy's cheery voice interrupted him.

Loki turned to the other mortal woman, annoyance clear on his pale face. "I'm sure you can keep the doors open a few minutes longer."

Amy's smile faltered under his cold glare. "Yeah, well I would but everyone's leaving, so I'm afraid you're going to have to finish your drink and go." Sophia's eyes widened at the disgusted look he sent in her friend's direction.

Finally, he stood, his tall height emphasized beside Amy's petite frame. Loki dropped a note on the bar, one Sophia hadn't seen him reach for. She blinked in confusion. "Another time then," he stated, looking at her.

She gave him a polite smile, "Maybe."

A grin made its way across his handsome face and he took her hand again. "Definitely." He pressed his lips against her palm. "Farewell Si- _Sophia_." Her chest constricted at the slip-up. _What had he called her yesterday? _She couldn't remember.

Loki turned and brushed past Amy, who sent a dirty look at his back as he crossed the room. "Bit of a dick, isn't he?"

Sophia nodded, watching as the glass doors swung behind him as he left the restaurant.

Amy made an indignant noise and started to untie her apron. "Come on, let's turn in. Bastard's put me in a mood." She stalked off, muttering to herself beneath her breath.

"I thought you said he was hot," Sophia called.

"Nope."

She laughed, shaking her blond curls out over her shoulders. "I'm going into the city to shop tomorrow, want to meet me there?"

"Sounds good," Amy said as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. "Let's go spend all our hard-earned cash on shit and moan about it later."

"You're a ray of sunshine Amy."

"I know," she replied happily, pulling open the doors. A car beeped. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Sophia glanced over her shoulder, "Yes."

Amy burrowed her hands into her pockets. "Tell him the car looks nice."

"Do you want a lift?"

"No thanks - I think I'll leave you lovebirds to do your own thing." With a wink, she turned and started making her way down the busy road, hair bouncing with every step.

Dan leaned over and pushed the door open for to Sophia to slide inside. "Hey," he greeted her with a lingering kiss. She smiled against his lips. "How was work?"

"Boring. There was this one customer though, he was..." she frowned, "different."

"Good different or bad different?" Dan asked her as he drove.

"I have no idea." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad go home though."

* * *

"I definitely preferred the black one."

"But black is so - ugh, get them both!"

Sophia clapped her hand against her forehead. "How much money do you think I have?" Her friend shrugged. She turned to face the mirror against the wall, eyeing herself critically. On closer inspection, Amy was right; the colour against her fair skin made her look like a ghost. She shook her head. "You're right, I'll stick with the first one."

She was sure she heard her mutter under her breath.

Just as she was about to unzip the dress, something in the mirror caught her eye. She stumbled back in shock, bumping into Amy in the process. The other woman grabbed her for balance, nearly toppling over. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Sorry! I thought I saw- nevermind."

Amy huffed. "Take those shoes off!"

_It's not the shoes_, she thought silently. _What the hell is wrong with you? _Hurriedly, she gathered her things, paid, and then they left. "Bookstore," she announced brightly.

Amy grinned, "Hell yeah."

The bookstore was huge, wide aisles lined with shelves upon shelves of books, some old, some modern. They walked in, the heavy doors shutting out the noise from the city and being replaced with low murmurings as people read. Sophia grabbed Amy's arm, dragging her along,"This way."

"It's so hard to be quiet," the brunette complained. Sophia pressed a finger against her lips, glaring. Amy giggled. "You look funny when you do that."

She shook her head in exasperation and released her friend's arm as they came to an empty row. "Oh!" Amy darted over to one side, grabbing a book and flipping it open. Sophia's eyes wandered along the different covers. She picked one up, reading the blurb before sliding it back. As she searched, she got further and further away from Amy, until she was in her own corner.

A small noise broke her concentration and she glanced up. Nothing. She eyed a book, taking it and starting to leaf through the pages. "Good day _Sophia_."

The voice that sounded from behind her was silky and impossibly smug. Her eyes widened and she spun around so fast that the book flew out of her hands.

Loki caught it in one fluid movement. He offered it back to her. "Did I scare you?"

She took it and crossed her arms protectively. "I wasn't scared, I was startled." He smiled like a cat, his eyes glimmering. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for books." He stepped closer to her and she instinctively stepped back too, her spine bumping against the wall. "Enjoying the company." Sophia forced a laugh. Something about him screamed _predator_. He moved to the side, giving her room to breathe.

"My wife enjoyed this kind of literature," he commented, "Drama, tragedy." He clicked his tongue.

Sophia did a double-take. "You're _married_?"

He considered his words carefully before replying. "In a sense."

_In a sense? How the hell can someone be married 'in a sense'?_ Her eyes loated down to his hand. He wore no ring.

"She could be a tad theatrical herself at times."

_Could be? _Suddenly it made sense. _Oh. _"I think you have that in common," Sophia muttered, not unkindly.

He turned to her with an amused smile. "Do you think so?"

She returned his smile tentatively, "I do." Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry about your wife. I'm sure she was lovely."

His face was emotionless. "She was."

Sympathy warmed her chest at his answer, "What was her name?"

Loki took a breath. "Sigyn."

_Sigyn._ Her heart thudded in her chest irreguarly. Where had she heard that name before? She stared at him as he raised his eyes to hers, returning the look levelly. "That's a beautiful name. I can't imagine how it must feel - if I something happened to Dan I'd-"

"Who?"

"Dan," she told him, "We've been together for years."

Loki's face was cold. "Have you? How _sweet_." Her words rang in his head.

Sophia's jaw dropped a little at the condescending tone of his voice. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "It is, actually."

Her words seemed to further rattle him, and his eyes narrowed, mouth curling up in a haughty sneer. Before he could speak further, a familiar voice spoke.

"What the fuck?" Amy looked astonished. "You again."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said icily.

"Oh wow, he doesn't even remember. Classy."

Sophia butted in before anything could start. "Amy!" She said quickly, "this is Loki. Loki, this is Amy, she's a friend of mine."

He raised his brows. Amy glared. She turned to Sophia abruptly, ignoring Loki. "Are you ready to go? It's almost four and I've got a bus to catch."

"Yeah." She placed the book she was still holding back in its spot. She looked at Loki, who was still glaring in Amy's direction. "Goodbye."

"Yeah, yeah." Amy seized her hand eager to get away from the tall man who was staring at her as though she'd committed a capital offence, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Loki watched as the two women walked out of the store, his temper still dark. He didn't like the small one. As they disappeared from view, he reached a long hand towards the book Sigyn, or _Sophia_, had vacated, and with a flick of his wrist it disappeared.

He made his way out after them.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
